


"One Year"

by Hikaru Yuy (SailorVFan10)



Series: Winnermart Oneshots [3]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Anniversary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorVFan10/pseuds/Hikaru%20Yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been one year since Heero's life started going in the right direction for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"One Year"

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in Winnermart 'verse. Written for Winnermart's one year anniversary ♥

"Hey."  
Kat looked up from the morning newspaper, reading glasses perched low on his nose as Heero padded into the kitchen wearing his oversized Preventers t-shirt and nothing else, which was his usual sleepwear. His hair was sticking up more than usual, Kat noticed.  
"Morning, love," Kat said with a small smile. "Coffee's already in the pot if you want any."  
Heero grunted in response, filling a mug with cream and sugar, chasing that with some Maxwell House coffee. He approached the kitchen island, mug in hand, and kissed Kat.

"Do you know what day it is?"  
Kat looked at the calendar on the side of the fridge. "It's September 23rd."  
Heero looked at him expectantly. "And?"  
Kat blinked. "And...it's...a...beautiful Tuesday morning?"  
Heero frowned slightly.  
"And it's our anniversary," Kat said, setting down the newspaper. "How could I forget that?"  
Heero kissed Kat again, lingering a little longer before trailing kisses along his jaw and neck. Kat gasped a little, bracing himself against the island countertop.

"I haven't had a lot of good days in my life," Heero murmured against the pulse point in Kat's neck, "but this day is one of the happiest."  
Kat wrapped his arms around Heero's neck before kissing him with such chasteness as Heero held him close, nose in his hair. Today wasn't just their anniversary together, oh no. Today was the day Heero quit drinking and decided to get his life back together.


End file.
